The ice demigod
by Cwendy
Summary: Marco has always been different, but when she has a run in with a chimeara, she gets toted off to a "special" camp. First fic so reviews are awesome, I'll update when I get some.
1. I didn't know i could do that

Marco Pagos woke up on that perfectly normal day (or so she thought) at that perfectly normal boarding school, which happened to be the third one she'd been to in two years. She had a nasty habit of getting kicked out of school.

"Marco!"

Mrs. Thomas, her dorm adviser shouted angrily through the door.

"Get up now, it's time for breakfast!"

" Alright I'm coming!" she shouted through the door. She hurriedly went through her morning routine, knowing she was going to be late. She pulled on shorts and a t-shirt, she looked at herself in the mirror. Not much to look at really, she thought. She had black hair cut like a boys', and a pale complexion lightly sprinkled with freckles. Her physique was broad and strong. She went downstairs to the cafeteria and systematically chewed through six toaster pastries.

" Alright everybody!" Coach Kale practically screamed at them.

"You'll be playing soccer today in gym and I expect a clean game!" He was looking directly at Marco, she was a known scrapper.

" Marco, Daniel, you two pick teams."

" Alright Coach Kale." Marco replied. the only thing Marco prided herself in was her excellent athletic ability, and her knack for . Daniel threw her a dirty look, she might not be good at making friends, but she sure was good at making enemies.

She was on the soccer field, dribbling down the field, when Daniel whipped past her and whispered, "reject" into her ear. Not many people knew this but she had a temper, she hid it expertly, like how clouds hide the sun, but a simple gust of wind can knock away a cloud just like a simple insult can knock away a layer of protection against a furious temper. She was too mad to realize that she just got the ball stolen from her. She quickly knocked over the person with the ball, and scored. Just then it had started to snow, for a moment she was glad she went to that boarding school in Colorado. The cold weather always made her feel good, she absolutely loathed weather above sixty degrees.

After the game she went back to her dorm to work on her homework. After a few minutes she couldn't take it, she had dyslexia, made worse by her ADHD.

" I'm twelve years old and can't even do the work for a second grader!" She shouted angrily at her math book.

"I can't do anything right, I should just give up." she said desolately. She went outside and started making snowballs. She threw one angrily at a tree. She heard someone cough, she spun around to see a boy behind her. He had on black attire with a floppy winter hat on.

" Come here," he whispered, "I need to tell-." He was cut short by a growling sound coming from behind the tree Marco was just throwing snowballs at. It was like a lion but wasn't, Marco didn't have time to register this, for the beast was rapidly advancing on her.

"Chimera," The boy shouted in a terrified voice.

"It can't be real, it's only from the myths," she said disbelievingly, she tried to run, but tripped on a gnarled root, Marco landed on her back, the monster swiped a gigantic paw at her throat, but luckily, it missed. She got up and ran like she'd never ran before. Marco frantically looked for some cover, and found a lone Douglas fir. She hurriedly scrambled up it, the flimsy branches creaked under her weight, but they held. As soon as she scrambled up the tree the chimera was trying to get up the tree with her. It tried to climb but the branches could not support its weight so it resigned to prowling the trees border, knowing she would have to come down eventually.

The boy finally got to the tree and threw Marco a stone, the beast didn't bother with the boy, its full attention was on Marco.

" What is a stone going to do for me now?" She shouted at him.

In desperation, she threw the stone at the beast, along with the stone came a flurry of ice shards that came from the dew on the needles of the tree, the water solidified itself, turning into razor sharp shards and pelting themselves at the chimera. The chimera was under an ice shard mountain, the shards slowly melted, the chimera turned to dust and drifted off into the wind.

"What just happened?" Marco asked in a wary voice.

" I need answers right now, so I suggest you give them to me." Marco wasn't playing around now, she wanted answers.

"come with me, I can get you the truth." The boy said, Marco didn't necessarily trust him, but she tentatively followed him to a truck. He took off his hat, there were tiny little horns on his head.

" What are those things on your head?" Marco asked disbelievingly,

" they're horns," he said.

"Because I'm a satyr. You know those myths about Greek gods and goddesses?" he said

" well yeah, but what does Greek legend have to do with anything?" She asked,

"well those Gods and Goddesses aren't myths, they're real, and sometimes those Gods come down from Olympus and have kids with regular people." he said.

" what?" She sputtered disbelievingly,

"there aren't such things as Gods, and why don't you just cut the theatrics and tell me what's going on."

"It's true, you need to believe me." He said seriously,

" it's almost like your used to kids screaming at you that there aren't any such things as gods, why is that?" she asked accusingly.

"There are more kids like you, my job is to find you guys and to bring you to this camp."

"What camp?" she was mildly interested now, what if all this craziness was real, weird stuff had happened to her for as long as she could remember.

"It's basically a camp for demigods, like yourself, to live and train so you can fend for yourselves. I know that you're in the foster care program, do you think your foster parents would care if you kind of went missing, we usually wouldn't do it like this but..." He responded  
Marco snorted in disgust,

"My foster parents can barely remember my name, They wont care, and I'm not going anywhere with you, you cant just ask somebody to go to some camp with you and not expect them to be a little cautious.

"Come on, you're making my job very hard."

" Just give me one good reason why I should go anywhere with you." She countered, he got out a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write. At first it looked like a bunch of gibberish, but then it started to say, '_you are a demigod.'_

"Okay I'll go to this weird little camp with you but if you pull anything, I'll mess you up, She growled at him. She gave the satyr an icy glare, The one, if Marco was mad enough, that could give you mild frostbite. He suddenly started to feel cold.


	2. your from my dream

**So here goes the second chapter.**

The last thing Marco remembered was getting in the truck with the weird satyr boy, not one of her best decisions, but when you just get attacked by a creepy monster, who wouldn't? Marco was in a dream, she was in some sort of a camp, her conscious drifted over to an arena, There she saw a girl in an orange t-shirt, slicing at a dummy. She had auburn hair pulled up into a loose braid, she had a scrape on her left temple and multiple scars on her... hand, the wierdest thing of all was that she seemed to have a normal hand and a bionic hand, it was beautiful but radiated very, very dangerous. like a god had given it to her, Marco would soon learn that one had.

Her gaze shifted to girl outside of the camp, she had blonde hair so fair it was white, her grey eyes were flashing with fear, her mouth open in shock, she looked dirty and ragged, like she had been living on the streets her whole life. Marco was roused from sleep by a hand shaking her shoulder, she slapped at it.

"Ow, what was that for!" the satyr boy said, Marco then remembered where she was and let out a groan.

"I have to take you to Mr. D and Chiron."

"Lead on donkey legs, The sooner we let these adults hate me the better, that way I can get food sooner, chop chop."

"They are goat legs! every demigod I take to this camp thinks I have donkey legs! I need a pay raise." He said, obviously in a cold fury. They ended up at a house that was, in Marco's opinion, painted a very tacky blue color.

"So you must be Maria Parker, a bored drawl said from behind her. Marco turned around to see a middle aged man in a joggers outfit, that was normal, what wasn't normal was the man behind him, with horse legs.

"my dear, how are you doing? This is a big change, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, you will get your answers all in good time."

"I'm thinking I want my answers now, probably the most important time of my life, and nobody's telling me anything!" Marco had kept her composure this whole time, Now things were starting to topple over like beach umbrellas in a hurricane. she hadn't shown it, but she felt scared, desperate, and hopeless. Anger was starting to take over like an invasive species. All of the sudden sharp glittery ice shards appeared behind her, like the ones she used against the chimeara.

"Woah there, chill out dude!" Marco tracked her head to the source of the voice, and what she saw made her drop the ice shards, because there was the girl from her dream, the one with the bionic hand, and she looked pretty stunned too. Marco was pretty sure they just stood there gawking like retarded fish for about 30 seconds when they both said at the same time,

" Your from my dream!"


End file.
